Harry Potter and the Hogsmeade War
by Caretaker
Summary: Out of the collapse of the Ministry of Magick, Voldemort rises. The magical world is in chaos, as an ancient King of Britan returns to fullfill his promise.
1. The Coming Darkness

Harry ran. Hermione and Victor were directly ahead of him, as they attempted to escape Voldemort's wrath. Seventy-five death-eaters had converged on them when they had tried to retrieve Ron's corpse for burial. Zzzzz, Harry heard. A stunner whooshed past his ear, and tagged Victor in his back. He fell, rolling. Before he hit the ground, though, Harry could see that he was dead from the poison on the ground. "No!!!!!" Hermione screamed. Harry had to drag her away from Victor's body. "We'll try to come back... Hermione, we've got to go!"   
  
Hermione sat in the Hospital wing waiting for Ginny to wake up. Harry had gone to a summons by Professor Dumbledore. Madame Pompfrey was straitening her potions when Professors Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonnagall, Trelawney, and Flitwick entered. Dumbledore was limping, and McGonnagall was holding her arm. Following them were Harry, Seamus, and Neville.  
"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm alright, thank you professor."  
"Very well. Madame Pompfrey, could you please wake up Miss. Weasley?"  
"Certainly." Madame Pompfrey waved her wand, "recessitus!"  
Ginny quickly awoke. "Hermione, Professors, Harry? What's going on?"  
"Miss Weasley, Your brother, Ron, I'm afraid, is dead. Professor Snape, Victor Krum, and Lavender are all dead as well. Professor Snape was able to take down Luscious Malfoy, though."  
Ginny started crying; Harry and Neville lowered their heads.  
"And now, the crisis is only just begun. The Ministry and the Wizengamot are both relocating their Emergency headquarters here. The Order is coming as well. I have also contacted as many of your Parents, and I have already dispatched the Hogwarts Express to pick them up.  
"I am expanding the Hogwarts Security force to include the Head Boy, Head Girl, the Prefects, along with Tonks, Professors Lupin, Moody, and McGonnagoll. Neville, Ginny, you are hereby appointed Head Boy and Girl-"  
"Who's the new potions teacher?" interrupted Professor Lupin.  
"I have asked Professor Moody to undertake that post. As for now, however, there will be no more classes, as everyone must assist in fortifying the castle for the coming onslaught."  
"But Professor," Hermione said. "Isn't the castle safe enough? In Hogwarts, A History, it-"  
"Miss Granger, that book is far from complete. You also need to know that Hogwarts is far bigger than anyone can realize. I need to go now, but I will meet with you all in the coming days. Good Evening."


	2. The First Strike

The next two days passed quickly. The Hogwarts Express arrived, twice, carrying refugees, and left as quickly as it had arrived. Owls were coming back and forth at a terrifying speed. Professor Grubbly Plank, usually the replacement for Hagrid, had been tasked with destroying portkeys, charming Hogsmeade to prevent apparition, and uncharming carpets. Hagrid had been forced to pin up the thestrels, unicorns, and other magical bests under his control. He began to booby trap the Dark Forest, and was ambassador to the Centaurs.

Hermione's parents arrived on the third ride of the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Hermione, and Neville went to meet them. The Dursleys were not informed of the coming war.

As the five of them were walking towards Hogwarts, they stopped when a massive tree jumped. A large, purple bus skidded to a stop in front of them. Professor Moody, Minister Fudge, and Tonks stepped out.

"Hey Harry!" Tonks yelled. Her hair was now bright orange. We went to ministry headquarters, and found Fudge. He wanted to stay behind, but..."

"I have decided that if it is necessary for me to go down while fighting for Wizard kind, I should do it at Ministry headquarters!" Fudge puffed, not unlike Vernon Dursley.

Hermione and Neville began to giggle. Hermione's father shot a stern look at his daughter, who quickly stopped. They all walked together slowly up the path towards Hogwarts.

"Coming Through!"

Quickly, they shuffled over to the side of the road. Barreling up the path were five carriages. Hermione, Neville, Harry, Professor Moody, and Tonks were the only ones who could see the Thestrels that pulled them. Hermione's parents stood open mouthed at the carriages.

"Come on," Harry said.

When they finally reached Hogwarts, Professors Vector, Flitwick, and Trelawny were conducting an admissions process for all the refugees. "Ah Harry!" Professor Trelawny said, in a high squeaky tone. "Could you return soon to help escort people?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry responded He didn't sound excited. They took Hermione's family and Minister Fudge to various rooms that had been furnished as quarters for Refugees.

Harry was hurrying down a staircase when he heard a scream. He turned and ran back up the stairs. He turned down a corridor and saw Luna Lovegood lying in a pool of blood. Standing over her was a lone dark figure, who dropped his weapon, and ran.

Harry yelled,"Help!"


	3. The First Revelation

Harry found Luna lying sprawled on the stone floor. The torches on the walls had been extinguished, so he waved his wand, lighting them.  
"Luna! Speak to me!"  
Luna didn't respond. She was wearing pants and a shirt, which was pulled up, exposing her stomach. Harry felt nauseas at what he saw.  
Seamus Finnegan, two Ravenclaw Girls, and Professor McGonnagoll ran up beside him.  
"Oh, God. Luna," Seamus said quietly. He pointed to her stomach, which was cut open, in the shape of a lightening bolt. Professor McGonnagoll knelt down, and pulled Luna's shirt down over her stomach.  
"Mr. Finnegan, please get Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, and Mr. Filch immediately.  
"Yes ma'am." Seamus quickly ran off.  
"Now, Mr. Potter, tell me exactly what you saw."  
Harry began slowly. "I was returning to help Professor Trelawny; she had asked me to show some people around, and I was going down that staircase there," he pointed in the direction of the stairs. "And, I heard a scream. I ran back here to investigate, and I found Luna. There was a person, but I didn't see their face. He ran off after he dropped his knife."  
One of the Ravenclaw students picked it up and handed it to McGonnagoll. She examined it closely. "This knife is of a trade rarely seen, for the craftsmanship is unique, and therefore very expensive."  
"Agreed." Said Professor Dumbledore, who had come up quickly. "Minerva, please put the weapon in my office when we are finished here. Harry, I will send someone else to assist Professor Trelawny; you will accompany myself, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor McGonnagoll to the Hospital Wing."  
He turned, and led them to the familiar stone gargoyle. "Pudding cups," he said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore proclaimed a 24-hour curfew for all refugees. Aurors patrolled the halls of Hogwarts day and night; the Professors were allowed to stun students at will. House elves, much to Hermione's dismay delivered food to students, so that they would not be required to come to the great hall.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasly, and Granger, would you please come with me."  
Harry, Ginny and Hermione hurried after Professor McGonnagoll. She led them to her office. Sitting down at her desk, and taking off her glasses, she rubbed her head.  
"Professor, is something wrong?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes, Ms. Weasly. Last night, three students were admitted to the Hospital Wing. They had been poisoned. Colin Creevy, a fellow Gryffondor, was among them. Of the three, he is the only one left alive."  
Their collective mouths hung open.  
"Therefore, Professor Dumbledore has suggested to me that I begin to train a small team of Students to protect the students. It is limited to five students; there are three present. You must choose the other two, each from a different house. Your suggestions must be given to me tomorrow. I will see you then. Return to your common room." 


	4. The Second Strike

"So, obviously, we have Cho, she's from Ravenclaw. Now, we need someone from either Slytherin or Hufflepuff."  
"Well, I'd rather get someone from Hufflepuff, rather than Slytherin," Hermione shot back.  
Ginny watched as her two friends argued about who the fifth member of the team should be. She was sitting in one of the oversized chairs in the Gryffondor Common Room, while Harry stood at a window, and Hermione paced.  
"You cannot trust anyone in Slytherin, and I mean anyone. You," Hermione pointed at Harry. "Of all people should know that."  
"I never said they were a trustworthy bunch, Hermione. All I said was that having a powerful ally in Slytherin could prove to be a useful resource, and a strong team member, provided Crabbe and Goyle aren't on this team."  
"It's also a liability, Harry!"  
Ginny coughed. Neither noticed, so she coughed again.  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
"I have the perfect person in mind."  
"Who?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
Professor McGonagoll listened to their suggestions. "Very well, I approve of these. However, I am a little concerned about your selection of Draco Malfoy. Given your history, can you accept him as a full member of this team?"  
"Yes, Professor. I may have a problem with him, but I promise it will not affect the efficiency of this team. We decided to recruit Draco because he is powerful, his father is a death eater, and he could be a valuable resource."  
"Very well, Mr. Potter. I see Ms. Granger has suggested Alice Hughes, from Hufflepuff. An excellent choice. She is an animagus, and has high marks in Defense against the Dark arts. I approve this list.  
"These two students will be contacted very soon, and I will set up a meeting to orient you to your new assignment. Please go to your classes."  
  
The rest of the week was uneventful. On Friday, Professor Dumbledore rescinded the curfew, so things were mostly normal again. On Saturday, The Student Defense Corps held its first meeting.  
"So, Potter, still hanging out with that mudblood, are you?"  
"Harry, no!" Ginny shouted as Harry flipped his wand out.  
Harry calmed down, glaring at Malfoy. His cheeks were red, and Malfoy was grinning.  
"Oh, Potter, I see your girlfriend is defending you again."  
It took all of his restraint not to petrify Malfoy. "Draco, we need you to help us. Someone has got to stop the students from being killed. Last night, two fourth years were thrown off the marble staircase outside the Great Hall. Needless to say, after falling thirty feet, and hitting your head like that, they didn't survive."  
"I didn't hear about that," Draco said.  
"It's because Dumbledore's trying to keep it quiet so we can attempt to find the killer."  
"Well, Potter, I'm sure your girlfriend and I can-"  
"Draco!" Harry screamed. He flung his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"  
Hermione shoved Draco out of the way, allowing Harry's stunner to sizzle harmlessly into the wall.  
"Mr. Potter! I will not allow you to harm other students. There is enough of that going on already. Ten points from Gryffendor. Now, where is Ms. Hughes?"  
"Here, Professor!"  
Alice was running behind Professor McGonnagoll, and stumbled into the room. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a study session that ran a little long."  
"Very well, Ms. Hughes, just don't be late again."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
McGonagoll sat behind her desk. She took out her wand, and conjured several glasses of butterbeer.  
"Now, you are tasked with protecting the student body from any dangers you may encounter. You are only authorised with patrolling Student designated areas, not the refugee areas, just dormitories, used classrooms, the baths. Nowhere else. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Professor, but I have a question."  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Are we allowed to use the three unforgivable curses if necessary?"  
McGonagoll took her glasses off her face. She looked at Draco.  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, you are not. As Azkaban is under the Control of He- who- must-not-be-named, you are most likely to be executed for using one of those spells."  
"Thank you, professor." Draco visibly gulped. 


	5. The Second Revelation

The Great hall, usually decorated for the occasion, was barren. Five tables, four for the students, the fifth for the Staff. There were few candles floating near the ceiling. The students had an abundance of ice cream, though.  
Even with this, the mood was somber. The professors constantly darted in and out. Harry and the Student Defense Corps were spread out in the hall. The social was almost over, when professor Dumbledore stood.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be quiet. Thank you. Now, we all Lord Voldemort has regained his powers and is headed here eventually. I have asked the teachers to give you all as much training in how to defend yourselves. I-"  
There was an explosive boom out side the Great Hall. While everyone was looking out the doors and windows, someone threw a small round ball at the Staff table.  
It exploded. The glass in the windows shattered, and the candles flew out of position. The device was still intact. It sent out another shockwave that knocked everyone down. Harry pulled out his wand and attempted a shield charm. The third and final shockwave blew his wand out of his hand.  
  
Three days later, Hogwarts began to look normal again. The Great Hall had been repaired some from the attack. The assailants, the traitor, Draco Malfoy, and his assistants, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle were missing. They didn't show up on the Marauder's Map, nor could anyone locate them.  
Dumbledore, refused to reinstate the curfew, but he did ask Ministry wizards to begin patrolling the entire school. Three of the teachers had been put in the Hospital Wing, seventeen students, and five Ministry Wizards.  
  
Harry and Alice were patrolling the Astronomy Tower when they began to feel very cold. "Harry, I'm fre- fre- freezing." "Yeah, I feel very sad. Wait, this has to be a Dementor attack. Look out!"  
Three Dementors were rushing down the corridor towards them. Harry swung his wand in front of him and said, "Expecto Patronum!"  
Alice did the same, and their Patronus's a stag and a falcon, rushed the Dementors. Then they ran. As they rushed past darkened corridors, They flung bright red sparks into them, sounding the alarm. Once they reached the staircase, Harry pointed his wand at is throat and cast an incantation.  
  
"Dementor Attack!" He yelled. The spell made his voice reverberate around the castle as they rushed down the stairs. Students, teachers, and Refugees were scrambling from their rooms and dormitories. Everyone who could produce a patronus did so, yet they did nothing against the rising numbers of Dementors.  
"Harry!" Alice cried. "Look out!" A Dementor narrowly missed kissing him.  
Professor Dumbledore rushed out. He was holding a staff instead of his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A giant Patronus exploded from the tip of the staff. It turned into a lion, which jumped onto a Dementor. The Dementor fell against the wall. Dumbledore's Patronus assaulted it again, and again, The Dementor began making a wailing sound.  
Professor McGonagoll had managed to make a meager Patronus, but it did not make a form. Over her head a bright orange and red bird flew. IT burst into flames on top of the Dementors. The ash from the fire seemed to burn the Dementors. They began to fly away, screaming. The Dementor that Dumbledore's Patronus was attacking began to scream, and finally exploded in a bright light that out shone all of the Patronus's.  
When the light faded, all the Dementors were gone, or destroyed. The Patronus's faded away as well. Dumbledore stood, very calmly, surveying the damage done to the center of the school. Suddenly, a cry came up from the Great Hall.  
"Help! It's Minister Fudge!"  
Dumbledore muttered a spell that propelled him through the air. He landed beside Fudge. He knelt, and looked at him. Then, she stood. He said simply, "Minister Fudge has been kissed."  
Professor Vector came up beside him and said, "All of the Deputy Ministers, and most of the Ministry wizards have been kissed, as well."  
McGonagoll turned to Dumbledore. "It appears that this is a directed attack on the Ministry of Magic, an attempt to topple our Government and turn us into disarray, and cause chaos."  
"I agree Minerva. I do." A sudden screech from a pile of ashes in the middle of the room caused everyone to stare.  
"It's only Fawkes," said Hermione.  
Everyone turned back. "There is no Government now. There are no leaders. Everyone on the Succession list is dead," said Professor McGonagoll.  
"Well," said Professor Dumbledore. "We must now rest and prepare tomorrow for another attack. Any Ministry Wizards left, Professors McGonagoll, Trelawny, and Flitwick, and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny will stay awake, and continue patrols."  
With that, he turned and left.  
  
Harry was walking Hermione and Ginny were patrolling the Owlery tower, when they saw the first vestiges of dawn rising over the mountains. Ginny motioned for Hermione to look at it.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is. But, there is so much blood stained at this school. I fear much more will be spilled before this is over, and-"  
"Hermione, look!" Ginny was pointing at a group of horsemen riding towards Hogwarts from the Mountains. 


	6. Suspension Notice

A/N: Hey. It's short, but at least I'm working in it. I'm kinda stuck for ideas, so suggestions?

Harry and Hermione stood in awe, as a large group of horsemen and ladies rode up to Dumbledore, who appeared rather insignificant next to the leader.

"I am Arthur, King of Britain. I take it you are Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked dumb shocked. "I am, your highness."

"Very well, then. Is Camelot prepared for my return?"

"I am afraid not, sire. We did not know that you would return now. We always thought that you had returned during the Second World War. We are grateful, though, your highness."

Arthur nodded, and dismounted his horse. "Can your stables provide for my horses until tomorrow, when we begin the battle?"

"Yes, they can. Madame Pomphrew! Please take care of this?"

"Certainly, Professor Dumbledore," said Madame Pomphrew, as she tried to lead the horses away with Hagrid's assistance.

The next Day, Arthur took dozens of people out with him to find Camelot, and to prepare it for his return. He wanted to quickly be reinstated as King. Hermione thought he would have real trouble trying to convince Queen Elizabeth to give up her crown.


End file.
